Protection
by snowangel420
Summary: When Becky is terrified of the wind storm outside, a certain person comes to her rescue. I own no one but my OC, Becky. One-shot.


Becky is a Muggle...or a Mudblood, as Malfoy calls her (she has a little magical ability, from way back in her family tree). And people don't treat her the same at Hogwarts. But there is one who treats her as what everyone is: human. One-shot. This summary isn't at all relevant to the fanfic...but it's just a little background info on Becky. I own Becky, and nothing else in this fic. Becky is my OC, and if you would ever like to use her, let me know (but remember her goody two-shoes attitude if you do!)! Song "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins. At first I had put "Collide" by Howie Day, but then this song relates so much more to Neville and I...Becky...anywho...No flames, please!

* * *

Becky sits down in the Gryffindor Common Room, studying for the Potions FRQ she has on Friday (A/N: Very true...except it's Chemistry; but I'd SO rather be in Potions). Professors Sprout, McGonagall, and Dumbledore have allowed her to be with her husband, Neville Longbottom, at all times except during meals and sporting events, and if they have different classes. Becky is a Hufflepuff. It has started raining and getting windy outside, and, at first, it doesn't bother Becky one bit.

But, when she was back home, in the United States, she had heard on news about a huge tree crashing into a house during a strong storm. She now only hopes her family is safe, as she keeps a check in with her family as much as possible. The U.S. is having similar weather conditions. But, here at Hogwarts, the wind has picked up. Becky knows she's safe inside the castle walls, what with her friends and her family to protect her, but she has always had a fear of strong wind.

She sets down her Potions notes, and tries to take a few deep cleansing breaths as McGonagall had shown her when she has a panic or anxiety attack. When she has these attacks, however, Neville is always right by her side, ready to do everything he can to help. But, she knows he's watching Quidditch practice now. She hopes everyone gets back inside all right and grips the arm chair as the wind picks up. Becky tries everything to focus on her husband, knowing he's thinking of her and wants to know she's safe.

_Easy, girl. Easy. It's just a bit of wind. You'll be fine. _Becky tells herself.

But tears come to her eyes. She grabs her blanket along with the teddy bear Neville had given her for Valentine's Day. She knows she could use a protection spell, but her wand is up in her and Neville's room, and their bed is near a window, and she's too scared to risk it. Becky tries not to listen as the wind howls outside, but her heartbeat quickens and she feels the panic/anxiety attack rising.

_Oh, no. Not now. _Becky thinks. Her mind becomes fuzzy, and it's all she can do to try to slow her breathing. She thinks she hears Professor McGonagall talking outside the Common Room.

"All right, everyone, get inside. Try to get warm." No, Becky can't have a panic attack with all these people around. But, fortunately, it's Neville who comes in first.

Neville sees the tear marks on Becky's face and knows that look on her face when she's having a panic attack.

"Ron, go get her a chocolate frog." Without a word, Ron goes to get the item requested. Chocolate not only lightens Becky's mood, but it also helps when she has a panic attack. Neville sits next to Becky and rubs her back.

"Easy, love. It's all right. It's all right. Try to breathe slowly." Neville says. Ron comes back with the chocolate frog, and, breaking off a small piece, Neville feeds it to Becky. She chews slowly, and her breathing gets back to normal.

"You all right now, love?" Becky nods, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. It was the wind and wanting you and everyone else safe and..."

"Shhh. Don't blame yourself. I know you don't like strong wind." Neville says, rubbing Becky's shoulder as she leans on his shoulder.

Everyone else leaves the couple alone, and soon Neville and Becky are alone in the Common Room.

One of Becky's favorite songs comes on the radio: "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins. It's also one of the songs that was played at Neville and Becky's wedding.

Neville turns to Becky.

"Shall we?" Neville asks.

Becky nods.

The couple stands up and, as Becky leans on Neville's shoulder, they begin to dance.

_Come stop your crying_  
_It will be alright_  
_Just take my hand_  
_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_  
_They just don't trust what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?_  
_We need each other_  
_To have, to hold_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_

_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_  
_I'll be there from this day on,_  
_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)_  
_No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_  
_You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always_  
_Always_  
_I'll be with you_  
_I'll be there for you always_  
_Always and always_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_I'll be there always. _

Becky then knows she's safe, whether with or without her husband, because both Neville and Becky know they're in each other's hearts.


End file.
